Ms Marvel's Avengers
by randomXGuy
Summary: Follow Carol Danvers as she puts together a team of awesome superheroines with the help of her best friend Jessica Drew! Please Read & Review! Rated T to be sure!


Hey, I'm new to comics and decided to make a fanfic using all the characters I love. I'm not good at talking so I'm gonna make it quick. Please read and review! I promise it will be worth your time. BTW: You should know that in this universe the Avengers don't exist and that this chapter is told from the perspective of Carol Danvers. I tried my best to stay in character but I'm only human. So if something seems not quite right, I'll try to change it for future chapters. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything Marvel related. This is fanmade and completely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

><p><strong>The Team-Up<strong>

I flew through the sky like an Air Force jet. No, I was faster, leaner and more powerful than a jet. My hair danced as I swirled through the air. I was the happiest woman in the world. If only I could stay in that moment for the rest of my life. Unfortunately, being Ms. Marvel has its cons too.

I heard ambulances from below and immediately thought "_There goes my day_…". As I came closer to the ground, voices called out my name and sighs of relief filled the chaotic street. Cars, truck, mailboxes…anything you can possible think of were floating ten feet above the ground. The streets were shaking and city birds were flying frantically away from the scene. What was going on?

Then, I saw the source of the chaos. A female college student was in the middle of the street desperately crying out. Her hands were tight around her head and seemed to be in incredible amounts of pain. "Is she causing this?" I questioned. How could a young girl be the cause of all this?

Act now, questions later. Obviously, this girl had some kind of psychic power that went berserk and it was my, Ms. Marvel's, job to defuse the situation. I landed slowly since the ground was shaking wildly.

"Calm down…" I said in a low tone.

"Please…make it stop!" The girl yelled.

"It's going to be alright…" I said while slowly making my way towards the troubled youth. Suddenly, the shaking stopped and just when I felt relieved… everything in the street was rapidly coming towards me. I'm really lucky…

Energy blasts filled the air as I tried to evade the sudden onslaught of junk. As I flew around, I yelled "Please, calm down! It's going to be okay!"

"I'm sorry, I can't control it!" the college student cried.

I had to think fast. How could I stop this girl? If she went on the whole city might be destroyed… I had to make an executive decision and rapidly made my way towards the out of control girl…

Cars and other large objects surrounded us which made it difficult to see. Abruptly, everything fell to the ground and all that was left were the student and myself. The girls eyes rolled up and she fell in my arms. "I'm sorry…" I whispered.

* * *

><p>Jessica Drew, my best friend, and I had sat down to drink a cup at the local coffee shop.<p>

"I can't believe you knocked her out!" Jessica laughed.

"What was I suppose to do?" I said jokingly.

"Um, not hurt the victim?" Jessica said causing instant laughter between the two of us. "Now that I think about it, the other day I had to stop an out of control psychic, too."

"Coincidence." I said while taking a sip of coffee.

Jessica shrugged it off and the conversation continued.

"Say, don't you ever wish you had a partner?" I said while looking out the window.

"What do you mean?" Jessica said a bit confused.

"Someone to help you out when you're on the job…"

"Excuse me," Jessica interrupted. "Weren't you the one that said she was going to make it on her own? What happened to becoming 'The Best of the Best'?"

"I know, I know." I said while continuing my cup of coffee. "I'm just saying, can't I be the best with a team on my side?"

She raised her eyebrow. "The world's filled with super-heroes that work solo and I think it's doing quite fine."

"Well I, personally, find it boring. I remember the beginning, I felt so powerful and free while flying through the city. But recently, I feel lonely and lost." I said while getting lost remembering the good old days and making a sad face.

"I have an idea." She blurted out. "Meet me tonight in that huge abandoned house that's just around the corner."

"But I'm patrolling…"

"Exactly!" Jessica said and a smile filled my face. She's always been a bit of a sucker…

* * *

><p>Excitement engulfed me as I went around the corner and saw the old house Jessica had talked about. Only that it wasn't a house, it was a huge mansion on the edge of the street. At first, it seemed a bit out of place in the city with its huge yard and gate. But it quickly blended it in and looked beautiful. Can't believe someone left it there to waste away…<p>

As I came closer, I noticed a familiar figure standing in the front yard, Spider-Woman. I landed and noticed she had a folder in her hands but gave it no thought as to its content.

"Weird place to meet up, don't you think?" I said looking at the awe inspiring front door.

"Calm down, it's just a rendezvous point. I didn't buy the place. Besides, I think it's perfect. It seems to blend in and nobody gives it much attention. So I don't expect anyone bothering us tonight."

It seemed logical. "So what's the first order of business?"

"Well, that thing with the psychics stuck with me. So I made some research. Apparently there have been a couple of other events similar to ours all around the city."

"Can't it be a coincidence?"

"Not really," she handed me the folder. "There's a connection."

I opened a folder and saw files of various people. The college student was one of them.

"They all worked in an unknown experiment at the Patterson Neuroscience Experimentation Center. It's an acclaimed center that is run by neuroscientist Jim Patterson. "

"They seem too young to be doctors." I looked at her a bit confused as to her point.

"That's because they weren't doctors. They were the guinea pigs."

It all started to make sense…

"They all had telepathy, telekinesis or any other psychic ability."

"Are they okay?"

"Carol, they're all in a coma…"

No… The images of the student came back to me. Maybe if I had thought of some other way of stopping her, she wouldn't…

"It's not our fault, you know." She said after seeing my grim expression.

"I know…" I looked at her with determination. "It's his!"

* * *

><p>In a few seconds, Spider-Woman and I were on our way to the neuroscience center. I was furious. Yet through the anger I still felt it. That feeling I had begun to yearn for. I, finally, had someone behind me that I knew wouldn't let me down and, let me tell you, it sure beats flying through the open sky.<p>

When we arrived, I was pumped and ready. I lid up my fists and took a step forward but Spider-Woman's arm stopped.

"We don't know what's going on. We're here for answers so, please, don't get ahead of your self."

Party-pooper... I calmed down and let Spider-Woman lead. We entered the lobby and an unsettling emptiness set us off. There was no one there… She went on ahead and I got distracted by a strange portrait on the wall.

It was a handsome forty-something man that seemed incredibly fancy. Below it was plaque that said: Jim Patterson. Directly below that was a quote. "I am the future and only I can bring our minds to a higher plain…"

Someone's full of himself. "Carol…" I heard Spider-Woman call from over the desk at the end of the room. "I think we're too late…" What? As I walked over I found out what she was talking about. The receptionist was passed out on the floor. Before I could speak, the elevator doors opened and a man wearing a lab coat stumbled out. He seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"Help…Help…My head!"

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Jim…Jim's gone mad…" the strained man said.

"Jim Patterson?" Spider-Woman asked and the man nodded. "I knew it! Let's go to his-"

I had left before she could even finish the sentence. This man was responsible for hurting too many people and I wasn't going to let him get away with it. In a matter of seconds, I busted through the windows of his huge office relentlessly. It was dark and messy. Just like a crazy persons office would be.

"I knew someone would come sooner or later…" A deep voice said from the end of the room. A man was sitting in his desk holding some kind of helmet. It was Jim Patterson.

"What have you done?" I yelled.

"Science. That's all. Is science a crime?"

"How could you do that to those innocent people?"

"They did it of their own free will."

"You knew it would hurt them, didn't you? Yet you still kept going!"

"Of course, science is all about trial and error. It's all really for their good."

Every time he opened his mouth I wanted to zap him. But Spider-Woman's words rang in my head. We needed answers…

"What exactly have you been doing?" I asked.

"I didn't know super-heroes were into science! Well, if I must, this helmet you see here is called JG2. Its purpose is to radically increase psychic's abilities to the point where the user can be considered a god. But all the previous users experienced disastrous side-effects. They lost control and, eventually, fell into a coma."

The mention of the victim's fueled my rage. I lid up my fist and was ready to pummel him.

"Now, now… the JG2 is finally completed-" He put the helmet on. "-while it hasn't reached the level I want, if I were you, I wouldn't mess with me!" Lights surrounded his head and his eyes lid up. He began to laugh hysterically.

I threw an energy blast to no avail. He was able to shield himself with his desk. "You little…" I flew towards him with incredible force but was abruptly stopped and shot down. My head began to ache immensely and my body felt strained. I tried to get up but he had full control over me…

Out of nowhere, a blast was flying towards Jim Patterson. But it wasn't mine. It was Spider-Woman's. Jim let me go and pulled her unto the wall, choking her. But I wasn't going to have it. He couldn't keep up with both of us and in a matter of seconds he was on the floor. Jim was out and so was his little helmet.

I looked over and saw Spider-Woman kneeled down trying to catch a breath. I walked towards her and extended my hand. Not only was she my best friend, she was now my partner.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! Please review and tell me what Marvel characters(mainly female) you want to see in Ms. Marvel's Avengers!<p> 


End file.
